Shego's Pure Love Road
by kmtdiccion
Summary: A chance encounter from the unlikeliest circumstances. Two people who seem to be at opposite ends forged a connection neither of them had expected. It was out of curiosity where Ron met Shego amidst a brawl. And it was also the same curiosity that would lead them to things that they once thought imaginary. Take a turn and speed through Shego's rare and enchanting road to pure love!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible, because that belongs to Disney. I also don't own anything pertaining to Tsujidou-san no Jun'ai Road. That one is from Minato Carnival. Some characters, place, and framework plot/events belong to them, otherwise they're only creations of my mind. I am not taking any monetary gain from this one.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Hey there!

So, the results are in, and as per requested, this story will take on Shego's route. Unlike what I stated earlier though, I think I can write this side-by-side with the main one (K/R). Frankly speaking, I am completely fine with whatever I'm writing so it's a win-win for me. As for the updates, the two will be scheduled alternately, so that I won't be easily burned out with the story.

Nonetheless, I urge you to read "Possible's Pure Love Road" from the prologue up to Chapter Seventeen so you can get the full experience of what to expect from this one. **Here's the link! (PutTheFanFictionURLHere****/s/12974857/1/Possible-s-Pure-Love-Road) or you can go to my profile and look for the title "Possible's Pure Love Road"! **This is an offshoot from that one, so go ahead and start with that first. I'll still put some references here so that you new readers won't be overwhelmed.

My name's kmtdiccion and welcome to my story titled...

* * *

**"Shego's Pure Love Road"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

**Prologue:  
****"Middleton's Massacre"**

* * *

With an epithet given to you named 'Massacre', it would be seemingly impossible to imagine the life that person would go through. And if Shego were to be completely honest, she wouldn't have it any other way.

A very powerful individual feared all throughout Middleton and beyond, the pale-green-skinned, black haired girl was one of the very few who had been known as 'not-to-approach-at-any-costs' to most aspiring delinquents. The very fact that her blood lust could easily eat up any lesser beings made her stuck in isolation, although she wouldn't have cared either way.

She let out a sigh as she started munching over the burger currently on her hand. It had been a while since she left the tattered and beaten base of Food Chain with a box full of America's favorite in tow. As far as she was concerned, she never really saw them as potential allies, so she had no qualms leaving them in their ruins. The fact that she blatantly 'borrowed' their feast they were supposed to eat made it very clear that she doesn't have any fondness with them. In fact, she did explicitly said she's always pissed on how that gang would always act.

But that didn't matter anymore to her. All in all, her stomach's getting full tonight for the first time in weeks.

After finishing the one on hand, the black haired delinquent monster crumpled the food wrap and tossed it inside the box before taking another one out. Unlike most girls of her age, she never really bothered with all the processed fats and carbs of fast food. Living on the streets could do that to even the pickiest of eaters. Aside from that, she had a metabolic rate that could be the envy of many. She lightly brushed the crumbs off of her skirt and noticed her entire outfit was dirtied. "Hahhh... Guess I had to go to that old man's shed and borrow his laundry machine for a while." She murmured as she took another mouthful.

Middleton, despite their current wealth and fame, still has a housing problem. And although it has been greatly reduced from all the progress in terms of economic value, there were still some who simply can't ride the wave of momentum the town is in, and so they were left behind. And due to extraordinary reasons, Shego belongs to one of them. But, instead of being depressed and hopeless, she was unusually upbeat, if not on the savage side of things.

"Mmh... I still don't like the stinky cheese." Shego commented as she drew her tongue out and slowly spat Bonnie's favorite topping out of her mouth. She took a day-old newspaper from the trash bin nearby and was about to wipe it out when she caught a glimpse of the paper's headline.

_"Mayor Go - Middleton among top town performers in Midwest, lowest unemployment in 30 years"_

And in an instant, all of her calmness was drained and was replaced by anger. She ripped the paper in half and started wiping the cheese off of her tongue before crumpling it with unnecessary force. Because of her irritation, she let her hands glow and incinerated what was inside of her fist. So, when she reopens it, all that was left was some ashes and smoke billowing from her palms.

She's still right in the middle of her puberty, so it was expected for her to have mood swings, but the reason behind her current sour mood went far deeper than that. Then, after that she took her hand near her mouth and drew a big blow of air, sending the charred particles up into the vast dark sky.

It was summer, and since most of the people are asleep during this time of the day, the sky is littered with stars. Her eyes were drawn to the seemingly milky patches of starlight and nebulae swimming on the expanse of space, letting the once dormant feelings of awe to just washed her away like how she always felt back in the day.

Her heartbeat slightly went faster as she realized that it was quite a while since she felt like this. "Wow." She breathed as she finished another burger on her hand. She had been living among the ruckus for quite a while, so silent moments like this were rare for her. And even then, the strange feeling she was feeling right now was unlike anything she had ever felt before. _"... No, it's not just the night that's giving me this strange feeling." _She murmured as she slowly dragged her hands towards the top of her heart.

Slowly, but surely, a visage of a certain blonde freckled boy started appearing in her mind. Never mind the fact that they knew each other was near astronomical levels of impossibility, the moment they first met was not a good one. Initially thought to be one of her rival's goons, she almost gave him a strong beating until his food and ginger ale came to his rescue. Shego let out a small laugh at that while she thought of the strange boy she met.

_"Most people, delinquents and normal people alike, would just run away from me. But Stoppable is something else." _The pale green girl mused with a small smile.

And what's strange is that it didn't stop with that initial encounter. Letting her eat a rather sizable portion of food every day, greeting her every morning, cleaning up her mess when she's too lazy. She never really liked people pitying her, but for some reason, she lets him pamper her. His actions never felt too forced or patronizing. The way he's treating her is as if she was his relative. His goodwill just exudes from him naturally, and even her scary persona was no match for that.

But that wasn't the only thing that intrigues her about him. Especially after the fiasco that was the Pickleworks Festival a while ago. The way he stood up and eyed them, against three-hundred Food Chain goons and her, was just as mesmerizing. For the most part, he's a wimpy pacifist who would always see good in others. But at that moment, the black haired girl saw something smoldering behind his eyes. The determination and unwavering will to stand on his ground completely shatters her initial perception of him.

And it was replaced with something... exhilarating.

She remembered how unusually clingy she was during the wait for the Princess to come to Bonnie's hideout. Her cheeks went light pink as she thought of how soft his big ears was, or how comfortable she felt when he nestled his face right between her chest. She wasn't known for being touchy-feely, but at that time, when she heard of how Ron gave Kim a 'pick-me-up', a nagging feeling from the deep corner of my heart tugged her heartstrings and tried to 'one-up' the redhead, so to speak.

_"I could argue it was all because I want to stand higher than the Princess, but..." _Her mind trailed as that reason started to lose it's power. If she were to be honest, she really enjoyed being with the blonde teen, despite how high and mighty her ego was. She could sense a deeper connection from him that she can't find with anyone else, not even from her family. In fact, from the moment they became 'friends', her usually grumpy days were lessened greatly. The times where she's in a good mood happens more frequently than the times where she would lash out and beat up many people.

From that fact alone, her mind suddenly stopped to its tracks.

Shego started to realize how much she's started to change ever since he met him. And for the first time, she felt that one feeling she thought she had forgotten: fear. Not the horror or suspense kind of fear, but the small, gnawing feeling of anxiety of the repercussions of her change. This was all new territory for her, and unlike in fights where she could easily overpower any enemy that blocks her path, the uncertainty of her feelings can't be hit with any physical attack.

Thinking over how she watched him walk together with her long time rival at close proximity made her feel like as if she was defeated, and even up to this time, she was unsure why.

With that, Shego took out another bite on her hand, not realizing that she had already munched throughout the entire stock ever since she went full mental mode. When all she could feel from her mouth was paper, she spat it out and placed the box of used papers near the trash bin before returning to her bench. "... Gh, that was faster than I thought." She grumbled as she rubbed her stomach.

Looking back up, she realized that it was already almost three. She needed to sleep now if she wanted to wake up in a good mood tomorrow. It would make her feel bad if somehow Ron was the one she first saw her in the morning while wearing a grumpy face. Sure, the food that usually accompanies with his greeting has always been her top reason for it, she would grudgingly admit that she sometimes want to just be with him for a while. And so, she slowly laid her head towards the other side of the bench and started closing her eyes.

She lived most of her teenage life as the ruinous delinquent whose glare could petrify bosses in an instant. Power and unspeakable respect from her terrifying blood lust puts her in an hermit-like lifestyle. But, ever since one boy came to her life, little by little, things starts to change. To think that the monster that was sleeping out in public would worry about something so... lame would make almost anyone to roll their eyes in disbelief. Shego can't help but let out a chuckle at that.

With an epithet given to you named 'Massacre', it would be seemingly impossible to imagine the life that person would go through. And if Shego were to be completely honest, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N's: **I know, this is very short compared to your usual massive chapters, but don't worry. This is just an introduction/interlude of sorts. It will return to its usual writing scheme starting the next installment. Anyway, tell me what you think about this. Hope you support this one just like how you supported the earlier story. Leave a review and don't forget to put this in your favorites and following lists. Thank you for reading!

'Til next time!  
\- kmtdiccion :)


End file.
